1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivoting shutter having adjustable slats for buildings, comprising at least: two fixed uprights, and a panel carrying a group of slats mounted on respective rotary shafts and linked by a connector which connects them in the rotation; said panel being movable between an open position and a closed position.
This invention is applicable to the manufacture of exterior shutters for buildings.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Currently, there are in the market different shutters having adjustable slats having generally a perimetral frame, or at least two fixed uprights, and a panel carrying a group of slats mounted on respective rotary shafts and linked by a connector which connects them in the rotation.
A typical example of this type of shutters is blinds formed by two sheets or panels with adjustable slats. Said panels, depending on the type of shutter, can move in different ways: in the case of sliding shutters the panels move laterally in parallel planes, and in the case of blinds the sheets or panels are mounted on the fixed frame by means of lateral hinges, which allow its lateral rotation between the open and closed positions.
These shutters have several functional disadvantages: a first drawback is determined by the interference of the slats of panels in certain positions with the adjacent panels or walls during the movement of the sheets or panels towards the open position; these interferences can determine damage to the slats and limit the movement of said panels.
Another drawback of these shutters having adjustable slats is that in the closed position of the panels, the passage of light and vision through the shutter can be adjusted by varying the orientation of the adjustable slats, however, in the open position, the sheets or panels, both sliding shutter and blinds, are placed outside the gap of the shutter and do not provide it any protection.
Another of the drawbacks of mentioned shutters, especially in those cases where there are areas accessible from the outside, either by being in a ground floor or in a terrace, is that the handles or knobs for opening and closing panels are visible from the outside, through the gaps defined between the consecutive slats, especially when these have a certain width. This makes it possible that the shutter can be opened from the outside, providing a low protection against intrusion and theft.